Behind Closed Doors & Windows
by black wolfgirl2722
Summary: Draco and Hermione have started a bet, one that Hermione is perplexed on how to win. . . . Excerpt: "What's the catch?" He smirked, bending down to whisper in my ear. "Wouldn't you like to know, Granger." DMHG. Heads! Dedicated to BFF; Miranda. R
1. Chapter 1

AN1: Um…for some background, look up Into the West :)

Dedication is to my BFF Miranda :) This is my Christmas present to you this year, and with luck it will end the day I posted it next year, with a final dedication to you :) but that's only if I work at it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously… never will either, wish I did, but then if I did, do you think Ron and Hermione would have ended up together? No. :) And I do not own the work of Angela Knight, she is an awesome author, check her out if you get the time! :)

Behind Closed Doors & Windows

Chapter 1 – Not Normal!

_Lynndsey _

I look around the classroom, smiling slightly. A little slyly if it pleases you.

As the students file in, I look down at the class schedule to see who it would be today. I snickered. Gryffindor and Slytherin; this ought to be a fulfilling day. Where to place you, my bright eyed students?

Possibilities swam in and out of my head until the bell rang. Shaking myself from my inner thoughts, I smiled and stood, clearing my throat to gain the class' attention.

"As you all know, Professor Snape is now Headmaster." I paused, looking towards the Slytherins. "And that Professor Slughorn decided to retire – completely." I added as an afterthought, gaining a few chuckles from a few students in the room.

"So," I walked around my desk and lounged against it feeling completely at home. "As some of you may know, I will be your professor for this year, and before you ask, I – unlike most – will stick it out for a few years, until I feel it right to retire from teaching.

"I am Professor Black, and you will do well to remember that. But on rare occasions I will allow you to call me Lynndsey, and only on those days alone. Meaning I like to role play, so in that we will all pitch in, and use first names –" Groans throughout the room. "– even if it kills you – and I assure you now, it will not. As for getting to know one another, that is on today's agenda."

I decided to pick on myself first. "Who would like to ask me a question? Nothing is off limits, and that I assure you."

Blaise Zabini raised his hand. "Yes Blaise?"

"Is it true that you come from all over?"

I smirked, of course that would be what they want to know – what they all want to know. "Simply stated; yes – difficultly stated; yes." I laughed at their confused faces. "I mean, I come from all nationalities – but only native from one continent – New Zealand – to be exact."

The class nodded in understanding.

"Anyone else like to give it a shot?"

Hands shot up, and we finished off the double Potions time with laughs and games, leaning about one another, things Gryffindors and Slytherins would never have tried before me.

Just before the bell rang I said to the group of students, "Be prepared next class, you will have assigned seating – and I'm picking the order." Groans naturally – expecting less? Me? No. Taking friends away from friends – how scandalous! Wait 'til they see what I do with it too… that's going to be priceless.

_Hermione_

I sighed, standing up from my stool, slowly gathering my notes, quill, and ink; placing them in my bag.

"Hermione,"

I looked up at the teacher's desk. "Yes professor?" I ask politely.

She smiled, "You can't avoid what waits for you so patiently," Professor Black said as she swept from the room, her long black robe flowing behind her in graceful sweeps.

I frowned after her. What in the world did she mean by that? I decided whatever it was, it would show itself – or themselves – soon enough.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked up my muggle romance novel; Master of Wolves, by Angela Knight. It was such a captivating read, I couldn't put it down.

I walked out of the potions room without bothering to actually look where I was going, so when I bumped into something solid, I froze, not expecting it to reach out and catch me before I fell.

My eyes shot up, away from my book, and into the eyes of none other than the least likely person to save me. Draco Malfoy – Slytherin Prince, Slytherin Sex God. Whatever you want to call him, it's all enough to make me gag.

His grey eyes held concern for me – wait, concern?

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Malfoy smirked – at least Malfoy was still under there.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." He released me, and walked around me, heading off down the hall, his arm brushing up against mine and sending shivers down my spine.

I turned just in time to watch him walk around the corner, his school robes whipping around his legs.

What just happened?

AN2: Okay, this is the finished product; I wanna thank my beta jen3227 for all her help! I really like what she's done with this, and I'm looking forward to keeping her for as many fics as I possibly can! This is a repost, and only a repost, it hasn't been changed except for being fixed!


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to my BFF Miranda :) hope you enjoy your present to the fullest!

And congrats are in order to Amanda! The first to figure out Lynndsey's motives! ;) plus part of her purpose to this story! I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything :( Sad I know, but I do own this plot!

**Chapter 2 – The Bet**

_Hermione _

Still a little dazed, I made my way slowly up to the heads dorm. Granted, I shared it with Malfoy, but he usually wasn't in it. So I saw very little harm in running into him after our 'encounter' after Potions.

I was considerably wrong.

Stepping up through the portrait hole, I heard the most bizarre thing. Music – muggle music. Coming from Malfoy's room?

I shook my head and headed up my staircase, throwing my bag down on my bed and tried to make myself comfortable. Only there was one tiny problem. Malfoy turned up the stereo so that I had a perfectly wonderful earful of Linkin Park blasting away throughout the commons.

I groaned and rolled off my bed and dragged myself to the door and down the steps.

Stomping across the common room in hopes he would hear me and turn it down, I stomped up the stairs in vain, coming to his door. I frowned, trying to decide whether to ignore it or confront him about it. His behavior has been way off lately – all year in fact. He's been… nicer? I guess that would be the word for it. Last year he was perfectly normal. Really himself, the one and only Draco Malfoy everyone loves to hate. It just wasn't logical. Was it?

Gathering my Gryffindor courage, I knocked loudly on the door.

Getting nothing, I sighed in frustration and knocked even louder. The music got louder as well. Gee, I wonder…?

Even more frustrated, I kicked the door and screamed, "MALFOY!"

It opened, finally. All I had to do was bruise my foot to get him too, but hey, at least it's opening.

I gulped when the door flew open and there stood a half dressed Draco Malfoy – who looked pretty scary right about now.

"Yes?" He hissed, trying to control his temper.

Trying not to anger him, I said very softly, "Uhm… I was just wondering if you would kindly turn down your music. It's a bit loud and distracting." I finished off lamely looking down at my feet.

He chuckled darkly. "Really? Granger, you should learn to talk to people better."

I snapped, "Talk to people better? Me? You've got to be bloody kidding me! I'm kind next to you."

He stepped closer, towering over my pitiful 5'2" height. I stepped back, stumbling a bit before the wall was behind me. Was that even there before?

He stalked closer, apparently not deterred by my steps back, and my wide doe eyes. He was less than two inches away from me when he next spoke. "Kind? You want me to be kind, Granger? Fine, I can be kind." His cologne filled my senses, startling me into silence.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I'll make you a bet Granger. I'll be kind, to you, and only you, and if it makes you feel better, Weasel's sister, too."

I gritted my teeth. "Ginny. Her name is Ginny."

He smirked. "Right, Ginny, but I'll only do this if you be kind as well – which means my music is acceptable."

I nodded, "What's the catch?"

He smirked bending down to whisper in my ear, "Wouldn't you like to know, Granger." He nipped my earlobe and disappearing into his room before I could register what he had done.

Shocked and dazed, I lifted my hand up to my ear, almost as if to confirm or deny it, but I couldn't really think, his cologne was still wafting around me. It smelled of him, expensive and definitely male. Harry or Ron never smelled anything like Draco Malfoy.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself as I walked back to my room, forgetting my homework, and just changed for bed. I lay between the sheets, staring at the ceiling, begging sleep to take me into a realm of no tomorrow.

Done! Sorry I'm starting off short, but I'm just trying to get it started. It will hopefully get longer chapters, later on! Reviews are always welcome! And I hoped you liked it! Repost!


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to my BFF Miranda, she's having her wisdom teeth cut out, and I wish her the best in recovery. This goes out to you and your family Miranda…I hope you all get through this okay, Socks will forever rest in peace now, I wish you well…

Thanks go to my beta jen3227, she's been a great help with this, and I appreciate all she's done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot, and any characters you do not recognize. Sad to say, though, I don't own _Caught Up In You, _that belongs to Cassi Thomson; great song especially over YouTube, it has Taylor Lautner in it! I love it!!!

**Chapter 3 – Caught Up In You**

_Hermione_

I sighed in defeat and flung the covers off. Slipping out of bed, I stomped over to my wardrobe and gathered some clothes before I walked into the large bathroom that I share with Malfoy.

Locking both doors and setting my clothes on the sink, I generously filled the large tub with warm water and lavender scented bubbles. Stripping out of my night clothes, I sank gratefully into the warm water and turned my iPod to _Caught Up In You. _

Sighing, I listened to the music and started to sing along with the music. It was so inappropriate – it had nothing to do with Malfoy and our 'situation' but it was a great comfort and gave me a chance to think things through.

_I'm so in love,_

_And I can't fight the feeling._

_My heart is helpless and I can't resist._

_I still remember,_

_When the world stood still babe._

_The first time we kissed._

_You're all I see,_

_When I think of forever. _

_Made my --- Futures,_

_Wouldn't make much sense. _

_Boy, I believe,_

_We were meant for each other, _

_So let's give it a chance._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny,_

_That how when you're near me, my love,_

_Grows stronger every day._

_Ohh, ohh, yeah._

_Caught up in you._

_Before your love,_

_My heart was broken._

_I didn't think it would ever mend._

_And then you came into my life,_

_Boy now I don't need to pretend._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny,_

_That how when you're near me, my love,_

_Grows stronger every day. [every day]_

_Ohh, ohh, yeah._

_Every time I look into your eyes,_

_Every time I take your hand in mine, _

_I know there's nothing else I need._

_I'm caught up in you._

_I'm facing the truth._

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny,_

_That how when you're near me, my love,_

_Grows stronger every day._

_I'm caught up in you. _

_I'm facing the truth. _

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions, Cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in every way._

_I can't save the night, _

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny,_

_That how when you're near me, my love,_

_Grows stronger every day._

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Yeah_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you, _

_Yeah_

I fell silent, lathering the sponge with body soap – I continued to think – think about nothing really. Just picturing what Malfoy has in store for me. Not that I really wanted to know what that was, exactly. I was just curious – plus his behavior has brought out the more curious side of me.

I wanted to know what made him tick – what he wanted – especially with _me. _

I frowned, thinking hard.

Memories started coming back, not so good and then ones that at that time, made me think some things over again.

AN: Oh, cruel I know! But I love it! Granted much of it was a song, but still, it was long compared to the others…I'm not revealing anything until next chapter, don't worry, I will start working on it soon, but I do have another fanfic for Twilight I'm working on too, so I'm dividing up my attention, between that and this, so if you're looking for something to do in between updates for this, you might want to look at it? Maybe, I don't know.

Review! Review! Review! Please? With lots of cookie dough that I made for me and my cat ;) I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing with you! But then again, he loves his cookie dough… anyway! Lots of sweets are involved! If you want my mom's recipe, I might be willing to share; my fingers are still sticky and feel like cookie dough! It's fun though and it makes a LOT!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, sorry I'm late, but I've been running out of creative juice with school looming over my head.

Dedicated to my BFF Miranda, you're the best!

Thanks to my beta jen3227 for all her help. I couldn't have done it without her!

Disclaimer: gotta love 'em, but I don't own it, if I could own anything that I don't it would be a piece of paper with my name on it that tells me I get a date with Toby Hemingway and I get Orlando Bloom for pleasure ;) who wouldn't love that!? Seriously, I don't own anything :(

**Chapter 4 – Shocking!**

_Hermione_

How could I not have seen it?

It's been staring me in the face for years!

I yanked the brush through my wet curls, wincing slightly.

All those encounters, how every single one just got less and less horrible. To be honest with myself; I cannot even remember the last time he called me 'mudblood' he always found a way out of it, leaving before it got that bad or just ignoring it when his friends said it.

I shook my head; what was I thinking? It was Draco Malfoy! For crying out loud — I must be loosing my mind to even think that he had an _interest _in _me! _

No, no, it just wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. I _had _to be wrong. It just couldn't be, not with the war looming over our heads. It would only be a matter of time. Ron and Harry were so close to finding the last few horcruxes. It would be over soon . . . but maybe not soon enough.

I knew what I had to do. I had to win this bet, so that whatever Malfoy wants, he doesn't get. And knowing him, it's something vile that will ruin my reputation or worse. I couldn't let him win or have this over me in any way. I would do what it took to win this bet — at all costs.

Winning may not be everything, but what Lynndsey always remind us, was this: _"To win their game, you have to stoop to their level. If you don't, you might as well just give up, because loosing to Slytherins is like giving up. And Gryffindors do not give up." _To her loosing in general, was a very bad thing, but to loose to a Slytherin — that was just dishonoring.

I nodded to myself and crossed my room to the door, unlocking both with a flick of my wand as I went. Just before I closed my door, I caught a glimpse of Malfoy's door opening. Curious, I held off closing it and put my toiletries in my dresser drawer before crossing to my closet and picking out my uniform and laying it neatly on the bed. Finally I heard water running and deemed it safe to close my door, without answering questions.

Crossing my room, I reached out to close it when it was suddenly forced back open. Gasping, I looked up at the intruder.

He smirked at me, "I thought you wanted it open?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, willing something to come out. But every time I tried, I got the feeling of Malfoy's teeth nipping my ear again and I involuntary shuddered.

Malfoy turned around having had enough of my fish faces.

Only then did I realize that the water _was _running and that Malfoy – who was suppose to be taking a shower – was in fact standing nude and brushing his teeth at the sink.

I stared for a minute, taking in the sight.

"Granger?"

My head snapped up and I raised a questioning eyebrow – I was too scared to speak for fear I might squeak.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to join me for a shower?" He turned to face me.

I gasped and slammed the door shut, my face flushing crimson with embarrassment. I heard his loud laughter on the other side of the door.

My hands shook and my face was still hot as I dressed. I could not get the image of Malfoy's arse out of my head. My eyes widened. What was I thinking? It was Malfoy's arse!

_Yeah and a damn fine one, if I do say so myself. _

I jumped. I couldn't believe I just thought that! Well, okay, yeah I could.

I will say this; it's going to be a long, long year sharing a room with Draco Malfoy.

AN: Are you starting to think I have a habit of short chapters? Me too, but I'm really hoping I'm going to be able to start writing a whole lot more in the chapters. These four have mostly been an introduction of sorts, once I get into the swing of things and the story line starts to develop more, the length should go up! As they say, 'it's only uphill from here'! I'm hoping this is the same case :)

Thank you is in order for all you who reviewed. And to all who added this to their alerts, thank you!

You may not hear from me for a while, sad I know, but I'm getting my license today and my car will be in my possession on Monday! Plus Monday starts school again . . . sad, but I'm hoping I will get a chance to write more :) Study hall can be very productive ;) and useful!

So in the mean time, encouragement, ideas, thoughts, are all welcome, maybe it will help me get motivated faster? I don't know, ideas are very welcome, if you think of something that might go good in the story or maybe I should try something, then feel free to share!

Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all! Really it means a lot to me that you like it.

Dedicated to my BFF Miranda; I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly… technically I don't even own my car… but it's signed with my name on it, so I have entitlement to it…

And thanks go to my beta jen3227, you're the best!

**Chapter 5 – Snakes, Lies, and Lavender**

_Lynndsey_

I couldn't believe them! Okay, Harry I can believe – Ron is a mystery to me sometimes.

I shook my head in exasperation. What could I do? What could I teach them?

It was technically wrong to skip school – teacher or student – but no one had to know. I smirked, that is exactly why I am Potions Mistress and Head of Slytherin House.

I feel bad, to be honest, I was not in Slytherin, but seeing as McGonagall is still kicking – and I mean that with respect – Slytherin was my only option. Not that I minded the job, I had been Head of Slytherin before Snape, so I could handle anything any Slytherin threw my way.

But back to my point – Harry and Ron needed some serious guidance. Sadly I didn't know what to do with them… I could ruin the fun – my fun – and tell them all I know in full, or make it interesting and watch them flounder around a bit.

Originally I'd chosen the second option, but watching them flounder about right now, everything was getting a bit old.

Rolling my eyes I stood up and pointed my wand at Ron's feet. He yelped and jumped three feet into the air when he saw the cobra uncoil itself and flair its hood.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"Ronald, you two obviously need to learn _something, _so I'm doing my job – the right way – and guiding you in the right direction." I placed my hands on my hips and watched as Ron backed away from the cobra and kicked out at it occasionally only to recoil as it lashed out at him.

"Doesn't that usually require a halo, wings, and all dressed in white?" Harry asked, a glint in his green eyes.

I smiled slowly, "Not always, though that's the normal way we usually go about it, however you know that I don't do that kind of stuff, because honestly, it's the glowing –not the halo – that grabs peoples attention and makes them agree to be better people, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." I explained calmly.

"I love how the two of you are getting along, but do you mind?" Ron asked motioning to the snake that had already succeeded in backing Ron up against a nearby tree.

"Ronald you have to learn to stand up for yourself. King is not going to hurt you."

"King? That's a lovely name, Lynndsey, but seriously could you get any more _original?_"

Scowling, I replied, "Ronald, you can only get as original as the animal itself allows you to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Laughing, I told him, "Unlike you, I actually care what my pets think of their names, and you'd do good to follow my example." I remembered Pig, shame that he should be named such an atrocious name.

Ron scoffed, "Pig doesn't care what his name is, and that _thing,"_ Ron jabbed a finger at King. "Bloody well doesn't care what his name is either!"

King hissed and coiled, ready to strike. "Ronald Weasley, if you ever plan on having children in the future, I suggest you apologize to King and make sure that Pig knows you care about him when you two get back to school."

"I'm not going to apologize for saying that! Right, Harry?" Ron turned expectantly to Harry who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Ron, mate, don't drag me into this, and I do agree with Lynndsey. Maybe you should apologize to King."

Ron's jaw dropped, touching the forest floor below. "You… you can't be serious, Harry."

"Technically, Harry _can't _be Sirius, because Sirius is dead." I smirked at Ron.

"Oh sure, just throw it back in his face that Sirius is gone, some friend you are," Ron crossed his arms over his chest and snorted in disgust.

"Sorry, Harry, that was a bad pun, but completely intended at the same time. Ron brought it upon us all." I shrugged and looked at Harry apologetically.

Ron laughed. "You call that an apology?!"

"Can you do one better?" I scoffed.

Ron turned scarlet.

"You know, Ron, as much as I admire school spirit, I do say you'd look much better in green than in red. Gryffindor may be your house, but it's _definitely _not your color." I shook my finger at him and eyed him up and down the only way a fashion designer could.

"Sorry if I don't shop in all those fancy stores!" Ron bellowed.

"Shop," I scoffed. "Shopping is for anyone who doesn't have talent. And I, Ronald Weasley, _have _talent. I make my own clothes," I smirked triumphant at my win.

"Don't you two have anything better to do than argue all the time?" Harry shouted.

I looked at Harry and then back at Ron. "Sorry, Harry, but you know how I get riled up when you shouldn't be involved in this – but that's only if the world was set right! No! Only if I had been allowed to give Voldemort the attention he deserved at school, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, but no, my job is to babysit and take care of mere _children _who are supposed to save the world." I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Mark my words when I say that more lives will be lost no matter what you try to do, Harry. That is something you must understand and accept even if that's hard – and I know it is. Sadly, to be free, the free have to know when to give and take. The giving is their lives. The taking is of the bastards lives that dare to take away freedom from the free."

"Must war always be bloodshed?" Harry asked quietly.

I placed my hand on Harry's shoulder. "As long as you never forget where you come from, who you are, you'll never have to worry about getting swept up in all of this and costing you your own life." I lied through my teeth to tell him that, and I cringed to think that Dumbledore was doing the same exact thing to him – only from a different place.

"But giving my life may be the only thing. I don't want to die," he mumbled, looking down at the forest floor and kicking a clump of dirt.

"Harry," I waited for him to look at me again. "Sometimes you have to be the bigger person and give your life to save those that you love. If you could change it, would you go back and exchange your life for Sirius's?" He nodded without hesitation. "Exactly, Harry, I feel the same about you. I would give my life for you if it meant giving you one more day on earth to bring Voldemort down. In fact that's what I'm supposed to do, but the future is not set in stone, so I could or I couldn't. Either way, I'll be there for you in the end. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at Harry, knowing I was lying to make him feel better, to make him do what he is meant to do. I didn't ask this for him – hell, if I could change things and switch our places, I'd do it in a heart beat. But doing that would cost me more than I'm willing to give – especially since my only choices are to be an advantage or to go out defending those that I love more than anything. Choosing the second option, I'd love to, but that's not something I can afford to do this time. This time – there is no coming back. Last fight, is the last fight. No second chances. It's do or die trying. In the end, I'll probably end up doing both.

They just don't need to know that until it's too late and they can't turn fate around and save me, when I'm the one supposed to be saving them. This is my choice and I've already made it. I just hope it doesn't get screwed up by anything.

"Now, how about you two actually pay attention and let me teach you some tricks?"

"Are they good tricks?" Ron asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Would I teach you anything less?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He grinned, "No."

_Hermione_

I was confused. Malfoy's behavior was strange. Granted on the fact that we made a bet and all, for him it seems bizarre. It was actually hard to concentrate on anything and Ginny was starting to notice that I was distracted.

"If you keep staring at Malfoy, people are going to think you're shagging him." She said nonchalantly as she took a bite of bacon and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head, trying to shake my confusion.

She laughed, "Hermione, are you shagging Draco Malfoy?"

I stared at her like she'd grown a second head, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked turning to face Ginny and I. "Who's his next conquest?" She asked, raising her eyebrow delicately.

I gaped at Lavender, my eyes bulging and my cheeks going pink.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I was just telling Hermione that if she keeps looking at him, people are going to think she's shagging him."

"You're shagging Draco Malfoy?!" Dean, Seamus, and Parvati all turned to look at Lavender, who was staring at Hermione with such jealousy that it radiated off of her in waves.

"No, no," I said quickly. "Where did you get that idea?" I was staring at my plate so long that I thought I might burn a hole through it and the table.

"Ginny said it," Lavender hissed.

"I was only trying to get her to answer me Lav, I didn't mean it. Honestly, she just spaced." Ginny tried reassuring Lavender.

I glanced up at Lavender and noticed she was still staring at me with hate. I cringed inwardly and looked back down at my plate.

"Hermione," Lavender bit out. "Might I have a moment of your time, please?" And with that she stalked to the doors, eyes following her out.

I gulped, rising from the bench slowly, avoiding curious stares, and Ginny's pleading eyes.

AN: Okay, I gave you all a lovely seven page chapter, so I hope this makes you all forgive me for the delay. I have a post on my page that you should look at; it's the 'Important Notice' so that way I don't have to constantly repeat myself. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean a lot to me :) reason for my being late is at the bottom, and though it's a long AN, it IS important!**

**Dedicated to my BFF Miranda, you are seriously amazing, and you're just absolutely the best friend in the world! I couldn't get through each day without you…..and Kevin ;) but who could live without Kevin?! Only those of you who don't know him, and trust me, you want too ;) Remember Miranda! Kevin's three letter word is GOLDEN, just like Edward :) so go get yourself some! Edward of course! :) Oh, and I just want to apologize for the behavior you may read between me and **_**Moonfire16 **_**aka Miranda, we have a very interesting sense of humor, inside jokes, and our own way of talking to each other, so I apologize in advance for anything that you may deem cruel . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't really foresee JKR quoting something from **_**Spencer's……**_**a lovely bumper sticker that I can't wait to put on my car! **_**Don't piss me off I'm running out of places to hide the bodies**_** personally I just love it :) some of their other stuff was too, there really isn't a word for it I guess……but that's what I got! And a really cool key chain that I'll put up next disclaimer.**

**Thanks goes to my beta jen3227, you're the best beta! And I couldn't get this out without your help, you really do get my chapters back to me in record time, and no joke intended! Thank you!**

**Chapter 6 – How Grown Women Do**

_Hermione_

I avoided any looks as people followed Lavender and I out of the Great Hall, making our way out onto the grounds. Personally, I wanted to believe that this could be settled like grown women would settle a fight. I grimaced, remembering some of the movies I'd seen during my summer holidays. _Like grown women, what am I thinking? _I continued to muse over some of the recent movies I'd seen, when Lavender suddenly stopped and whirled to face me.

Her face was red, and it looked like she was holding back tears. "You bitch! Why would he look at you?! He's obviously lying! Just to sleep with you! Can't you see that?!"

Her words took me by complete surprise. I had never thought, Lavender Brown to be dare I say it, _in love, _with the one and only Draco Malfoy! It didn't seem possible, let alone conceivable.

"Lav-" I tried to get out the rest of the sentence, but she just shook her head.

"Forget it, Hermione, I don't want to hear it – it's inconceivable, despicable . . ." she sighed. "Why?" she asked brokenly, dejectedly.

"Lav, I don't know what you mean by that." I shook my head and furrowed my brow at her, willing her to see that I was just as confused as she was.

"Oh shove it, Mudblood; no one wants to hear _your _fake sob story. We all know," Astoria gestured to the Slytherin girls behind her. "—that you're the one who has captured our dear _Draco's _heart," she smirked.

My eyes widened. _I was . . . ? How? Could that. . . . No, no it couldn't, that's absolutely impossible. _"I honestly don't know what you're trying to get at," I stuttered.

Lavender glared at me, fury etched on her normally bubbly face. "So that rumor is true? I can't believe I almost believed your innocence." She shook her head and took a step towards me, prowling closer, like a jungle cat. I shifted warily, like a rabbit trapped, with no where to run. As my stomach clenched and unclenched into knots.

"I can't believe that you would do that, Hermione. Betray the trust I had in you. Why? What did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment?" Lavender snarled and lunged, wand in hand.

I was frozen by her accusations, I didn't react quickly enough.

It was just dark . . .

_Lynndsey _

Returning to the school, I noticed a considerable amount of the students milling around the lake, looking eager for something. I frowned, wondering where the rest of the teachers were. The teacher-side of me knew that I had to look into the gathering at the lake, and not shrug it off, with the words 'kids just being kids' echoing through my head.

I walked slowly down to the lake, looking in between the bodies, trying to find the source. At first, I didn't realize that Hermione was apart of it, but I did see Ginny hovering behind her, fidgeting and looking around frantically. That's when my eyes wandered over to Lavender Brown and Astoria Greengrass along with her usual Slytherin friends. I felt a horrible pull in my gut at the scene, almost as if I were to be sick.

". . . deserve this kind of treatment?" Lavender snarled and lunged for Hermione, wand in hand.

I reacted the only way I knew how to. I shoved my way through the throng of students and grabbed Lavender by the back of her hair and swung her around to face me, snarling, "No one, and I mean _no one_, dares to fight someone with less experience than themselves. That's just the lowest of the low, _Brown. _So if you want to dance, let's dance." I pulled my robes off and tossed them carelessly behind myself, listening carefully to the sharp intakes of breath around me.

Lavender looked shocked and a bit frightened at first, only to carefully compose her face again at the same time that Astoria spoke up.

"Professor, what a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you'd be joining us." She smiled pleasantly.

I growled and rounded on her instead. "Shove it up your arse where it belongs Greengrass, no one gives a damn what you have to say in this matter."

She frowned, her eyes darkening with hatred. "Fine then," she spat. "We'll just be going back to our common room then." She turned and motioned for the girls to follow her back to the castle.

As they were walking away, impulse grabbed me, and I had to say, "Back to your cave you call common room more like. Honestly, it's fit for snakes just like you; no decent human being could survive that, nor would want to." I turned to see her stiffen before stalking off, ignoring the cheers, jeers, and laughter that followed them.

I looked to where Hermione lay sprawled, a worried Ginny fussing over her and a worried Draco Malfoy hovering back in the crowd. "Ginny, run and tell Madam Pomfrey to prepare a bed for Hermione," Ginny nodded quickly and took off shoving through the crowd, intent on telling the mediwitch as fast as possible. "Malfoy, please get Hermione up to the hospital wing." Malfoy hurried forward as soon as I mentioned his name, and had scooped Hermione gently into his arms, before I had finished talking and headed up to the castle at a quick pace.

"As for the rest of you," I eyed the crowd critically. "Get back to the castle before I assign you all detention." The students moaned and groaned, but nevertheless, shuffled off up to the castle.

Rounding on Lavender, I spoke, "As for you, Ms. Brown, I highly suggest that you get over your jealousy and never bother Hermione again on this matter. I believe that fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with Pince will serve you well." She nodded, shoulders slumped as she walked back up to the castle slowly.

I sighed and turned around when the doors to the castle closed behind her. At first I looked to the lake, watching the sunlight play across the ripples on the black surface.

I turned again, this time to the forest, when I heard a slight rustling. I smiled, seeing Jamie leaning against a rather large tree trunk with a smirk plastered across his handsome face. The smirk turned into a full blown smile when I turned to face him fully.

"You never cease to amaze me when you pull something like that," he shook his head, the smile still plastered on his face as he sauntered over to me.

I glared and turned to find my robes on the grass, dusting them off when I picked it up, before pulling the fabric around me. "It's what I do best, Jamie." I turned back around, looking up at him and smirking. "That's just how I do," and with that being said, I turned and walked away back up to the castle, sashaying my hips to my own beat.

"That you do, Lynndsey, that you do," Jamie said a smile evident in his voice even as I walked away; I knew he was running a hand through his hair too.

**And done! :). So proud of myself, took me long enough, and I wrote most of this in a short amount of time, basically three days, dispersed, add all the hours together, then I'd say about a day or less :) This is five pages! No ANs included! Sorry I've seemed to have dropped off the face of this earth, but I've been really busy trying to do really good in English, and I have not succeeded, if I get grounded from fanfic, you now know why, ahead of time. I won't stop writing, I'll just go back to good old paper and pencil :) I will be focusing on school though, so updates, even though they have been sparse, will probably be more so, but I will never give up, I'll just have to pay more attention to my weekly grammar worksheets, and by weekly I mean I get a new one every week on Monday, due on Friday. Sucks personally, especially since it's combined with weekly writing topics! Yay for me :)**

**Anyway enough about that! Hm….I've never asked for a specific number of reviews, but lets try for between five and ten, before the next update? I appreciate the alerts, but reviews are great motivation for my school work and fanfic! I'd appreciate all the love you can give! :) And something I've recently realized, Lynndsey/Professor Black whatever you wanna call her, she is my own invention, as is Jamie :) Love them both, for some info more on them, I do recommend reading my Twilight fic, **_**A Hybrid's Destiny **_**that's more of their story, though different timing and all, and technically Jamie's not the complete same person, but there are major similarities, so read and review that please, and also, I haven't decided, but for the war that will happen in this, I recommend reading **_**Remembering **_**that is slight Dramione, it's implied Dramione, not labeled Dramione, it really has no character parings, but if you think that would be something cool for me to work into this fic, I'd greatly appreciate reviews/comments about what you think about it, I know it's a bit early to think about war, but like I said it will be something I have to work in, so that would be really appreciated :) ~Lynndsey**

**I'll shut up now, and let you review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Soooooo sorry for the long wait :( I didn't purposely torture you all, but I will have a reason down at the bottom, and any mistakes are my own, but for now, enjoy!**

**Dedicated to my BFF Miranda :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, well; you'll just have to wait for that fan fic to come out to find out! :) :)**

**Thanks to reviewers and anyone who puts this story on fav/alert I really appreciate it :)**

**Chapter 7 – You Surprise Me**

_Hermione_

When I woke, my vision was somewhat blurry. I blinked, rapidly, trying to see where I was.

Internally, I groaned. The Hospital Wing, of course, they would bring me to the one place I despise more than anything – even though I would like to become a healer after school.

I turned my head and almost jumped when I saw Lynndsey sitting in a chair on my left. She was busy looking at her nails – looking for the dirt that did not exist.

"I heard that."

I jumped, and blushed crimson. "Sorry, Professor, I didn't think I said that out loud."

She looked up, her blue eyes twinkling; they reminded me of Professor Dumbledore so much.

"I never said that you said it out loud. I just said that I heard you." She smirked. "And I also heard the comment about Dumbledore."

I laughed that time. "When do you not hear something?" I rolled my eyes, enjoying our playful banter. I could always talk to Lynndsey. There was nothing I couldn't; she was a mother away from my mother. I would always be grateful for her presence in my life at Hogwarts.

She furrowed her brow in thought. "I've always wanted a daughter." She paused, a smile forming, "I guess you're the next best besides one of my own." I smiled too, "You _are _a mother, Lynnds, and a good one at that, especially with Harry, and Ron…well I'm amazed at that, to be honest. You two are so alike–"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear, I won't be responsible for my actions," She closed her eyes in frustration and tried to dispel the picture I had painted. I laughed, "I thought you were supposed to be with Harry and Ron for a while? What are you doing back at Hogwarts?" She shrugged, "I needed to get back to sanity for a while. In fact I don't know if I _want _to go back. Have you any idea what those two are like? I feel like clawing my own eyes out – not to mention Ron tried–" She shuddered. I was confused, but then it dawned on me, "Oh my!" I gagged trying to dispel that image.

"Anyway," Lynndsey eagerly sat up in her chair a sly grin playing around her mouth. "So what was that with Lavender, exactly? Oh, and Malfoy too, I've never seen him so…worried, that just doesn't happen to the Malfoy's, I mean who would they care ab–" she cut off taking in my expression. "Oh my, Hermione–" I cut her off, "You don't have to say it, I know, I knew it was too good to be true. He wants to shag 'the know-it-all,' 'the bookworm,' 'the _mudblood.'_

"Call yourself that again and I'll physically hurt you myself for that comment." Her face was a stone mask.

I frowned, "Why would Malfoy care?"

Her expression softened, "Hermione, I didn't think that Malfoy would care. But that look on your face says something happened to make you at least think he cares. Tell me what happened." She commanded sitting back in the purple chair. "Wait, the Hospital Wing doesn't have purple chairs," I frowned. "How observant of you; forget the chair for now."

I sighed, "Where to begin?" She smiled, "From the beginning, and don't leave anything out. I love a good story."

And so I told her – everything – right from the beginning when he first seemed strange to me. Lynndsey patiently sat there, smiling and nodding at appropriate times. Turning her index finger in a quick rotation every time I almost stopped, silently telling me to pick up the pace again. After I was done, she sat in silence pondering all I had said. I fidgeted wondering what she was thinking and trying not to ask before she was ready to answer.

"Can you please share?!" I startled her out of her thoughts and she jumped slightly at the tone of my voice. "Sorry, just pondering the possibilities." "Can you share how many you have?" She frowned and furrowed her brows. "About…four." She looked honest and satisfied with her answer and smiled. My face heated up. "Four? _Four? _You've spent the last half an hour pondering four possibilities!?"

She shrugged, "Four very good possibilities. Ones you wouldn't blush severely at." I blushed realizing what she meant. "You don't honestly believe that do you?" I whispered quietly praying for the answer I wanted. "Yes."

"So that can't be good," I slumped back onto my pillows, realizing for the first time how many I had. "Who gave me all these pillows?" I grabbed one and noticed the strong scent attached to it. _Not hospital pillow, _I thought.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy brought you those dear," I turned to see Madam Pomfrey bustling towards us. "He didn't think mine were good enough for you." She scowled and handed Lynndsey a vial. "Professor if you could be so kind, I'll go let Mr. Malfoy know Miss. Granger is awake." She hurried to the doors.

"Malfoy!" I squeaked suddenly terrified. Lynndsey smirked, and uncorked the vial, "Open wide Hermione, you heard Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Malfoy is waiting." She rose from her chair and handed me the vial. "It's going to taste horrible, right?" I asked dreading the answer she would give me. "Aw, medicine always tastes horrible." She shrugged and winked, her chair dissolving into nothing behind her. "It's chocolate, the only medicine for the heart and soul that tastes like heaven." She walked towards the double doors and opened them, allowing Madam Pomfrey and Malfoy admittance before she winked one final time before disappearing out of the infirmary.

My eyes shifted from the closed doors to Madam Pomfrey bustling away to her office.

Now alone with Malfoy, I had little choice in looking at him or not. I chose not.

I stared at the sheet twisted around my legs and the pillow on the floor where Lynndsey's chair had been moments before.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my focus on the pillow. Only when I felt the bed give under added weight did my head snap towards Malfoy sitting on the edge of my bed by my knees.

A smirk played around his mouth, as he analyzed me carefully with his cool grey eyes.

I shivered under his gaze, feeling even more self conscious, than ever before.

"How have you been?" His voice was husky with emotion that I could not – would not decipher. I shrugged rubbing my hands on my upper arms trying to stop them from shaking, "I've been better, I guess, but I've also been worse."

I hadn't actually thought about the spell Lavender had cast. Thinking about it now, I noticed an ache around my lower middle. "What spell did she use?" I asked. A soft pink blush covered his cheeks as he fumbled for words.

"Well, you see, she…um…she," He looked around. "I don't think–" I giggled. I couldn't help it, the blush crept lower down to his neck and he fidgeted more and more. Before he could continue mumbling, Madam Pomfrey came bustling back out of her office.

"Mr. Malfoy, visiting hours are almost over." She stood a few feet from my bed, her hands on her hips.

"Madam Pomfrey," She turned her attention towards me with a raised eyebrow. "I was wondering what spell Lavender used on me, and _Draco _seems incapable of sharing." I smiled at Malfoy who glared back half-heartedly.

She softened a light blush of her own dusting her cheeks. "Well, Ms. Granger, Ms. Brown appeared to use a monthly starter spell, so I'm afraid to say you will be a little…different, in your monthly."

My mouth widened in an 'O' of comprehension; a blush furiously rising on my own cheeks. "Thank you, Madam."

She smiled kindly, giving Malfoy a pointed look before heading back to her office. Malfoy sighed and stood, hesitating slightly.

"'Night, Hermione," He whispered.

My eyes widened and my head shot up to look at him, only to see his cloak disappear out the infirmary door.

I couldn't help the disappointment that washed through my body, followed by a dull ache that made me grimace.

"Good night…Draco," I whispered to the empty infirmary before sighing heavily, falling into the pillows Malfoy had brought me.

**AN: And cut! Thank you folks, you've been a wonderful audience, I can't wait to have you back for more! ;) *hint, hint* **

**Again I apologize for the long wait, I had had it all planned out, but it didn't turn out that way, like I said any mistakes are mine and mine alone, my beta has currently not sent me back this chapter, and I have no idea what has become of her, for she has not done updates for her stories either. So until further notice you will have to bear with me on this one. You may not hear from me, so don't get your hopes up, for sometime, school is starting in one week and I have yet to get my schedule, it's going to be total pandemonium on the first day, with everyone getting their schedules at the same time =/ so I'm in limbo, with that and AP US History homework I must wrap up and be ready for testing! :( But reviews do make me very happy and encourage me to write when I feel very down, I'm hoping for things to pick up soon with this story, until then hang tight, it could be next chapter…it could be two from now ;) no way to know for sure! ;) **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :) :) :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for the seriously long wait. I come in peace with white flag raised and hoping none of you seriously chew me out! Please! Junior year kicked my butt, and if you want I can post my GPA to prove it! AP US killed me and brought me back only to kill me again, hopefully Senior year is better….no guarantee, BUT due to my work ethic I only have to take necessary classes to graduate with all my credits! SO there should be more time left for you guys, but Honors English will come first, it is credit for college and I HAVE to pass it to get credit, I almost didn't make it into the class it was only because of my ACT score that got me in, whew!

Anyway, I won't lie to you guys, I've grown up SO much since last I wrote and I've been doing a lot of thinking trying to remember where I was with my stories and where I was going, so I've been reading them, and sadly rewriting them, I will post a new note for you once I decide exactly what I plan to do with them, so I ask you to please be patient with me and offer only encouraging words and cyber hugs and cookies lol.

AND I am asking you something I never thought I would ask before, I NEED help, I'm not usually good with asking unless I'm drowning in the deep end, and that's where I am, I know it's been a while but if you would, I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think and throw out ideas of things you might like to see in up coming chapters, I'm laying the cards on the table; reread and get back to me with what you've come up with, please! I could use all the help I can get from you guys! PM me or attach it to a review!

You're all the best!

Thanks a bunch and I hope to hear from you soon!

~black wolfgirl2722 aka Lynndsey


End file.
